User blog:Cheironyx/Kirara Festa 2016
'Manga Time Kirara Festa 2016 Drama' Released: 26th June 2016 (Manga Time Kirara Festa 2016) Potential spoilers: up to episode 1 / chapter 1 Y: Ahhhhh! What a nice breeze! It feels nice being on the roof! It's like my heart is leaping! S: Yes, like your heart is leaping... But it's late now. ___, okay? Y: Wow, amazing! S: ____! Y: Look at that! Look, Megu-nee! S: At what? Y: The stars are reeeeally pretty! S: Oh, you're right! Ah! star twinkles Y: A shooting star! one twinkles S: Ah, another one! Y: I- I need to go call everyone! K: Mmmnnn... What's the matter...? Y: Like I said...! The stars are ___! If you don't hurry, they'll all fall and disappear! How do we ____!? S: A-ah, T-Takeya-san, shooting stars aren't- M: Yuki-senpai, shooting stars aren't actually the stars that you can see in the sky falling. S: Ohhh... K: It'd be a problem if ____ disappeared, wouldn't it? Y: Eh? Then what's falling? K: Hmmm... ____ R: Um, they're really tiny fragments of stars. When _________ sparkle high in Earth's atmosphere, that's what it looks like. Y: Oh? Even though they're tiny, they're really terrific, right? M: Th-they're terrific? Y: After all, not only do they shine really bright, they even grant wishes! M: Wishes? Y: Ummm... What do you do, again? K: When they shine, you _______, right? star twinkles Y: Ah! One shone! Um, manga manga manga! M: Senpai!? Is it really okay to wish on a star for that? Y: But manga's really great, you know? R: That's good. I've got some manga I'd like you to read, Yuki-chan. Y: Huh? Really? Thanks, Rii-san! R: I found these in the library room earlier. Here you go! Y: Th-this is...! Everyone's been so busy, but ______ time to buy _______! R: I didn't _____... Y: "Learn Maths With Manga A, B, C, D, E, F"! ...W-what's F!? K: Heheh, that's great, your wish was granted! Y: Ohhhhh... S: Don't feel down! Sensei will look at it with you, okay? M: She's getting her just deserts, I suppose...? Kurumi-senpai, what sort of wish would you make? K: Hmm, let's see... I think I'd make a more grown-up wish, ___ the future... star twinkles Y: Ah, another one shone! K: Wha- games, games, games! M: Games!? What about a more grown-up wish, ____ the future...? K: Er, ahaha, well, games aren't just for kids, and ___ I might become a game designer... Y: Hang on a minute! runs off K: H-hey, where are you going? M: She's gone. R: Heehee, Yuki-chan's the same as ever, isn't she? M: The stars really are pretty, though. K: The town's pitch dark... R: _______ K: It's like _______ M: Yuki-senpai's good at finding nice things, isn't she? R: _____ creaks Y: Ah, I, I'm back...! K: Oh! What's up? M: Senpai, you're drenched in sweat! Y: Haaaah, haaaaah...! R: Ah, did you run back? Are you alright? M: I'll go get some water. R: Okay, hurry back! Y: Whew... R: It's dangerous to walk around alone at night, you know? S: Haaaah, haaaah! It... it's okay! I was... there too! Y: Yeah! Right, Megu-nee? K: So, what did you want to do? Y: Oh yeah, here! Stamps! ...I mean, cards! K: _______ mistake... Y: B-b-but _____________________ cards! K: Oh, did you get those cards from the club room? They're certainly a game, but... R: Ah, cards have quite a history, you know? Y: Yeah, yeah! ____ K: Ah, they don't do that here, though... Y: Old Maid and Millionaire, Sevens and Memory! Cards have infinite potential! R: Hey, Kurumi. If you invent a new card game, you could be a game designer, couldn't you? K: I... guess so... Y: Whoa, amazing! __ a game designer! Your dream's come true! K: I, I suppose... Y: Shooting stars really are amazing! They're granting wishes one after another! K: Well, I guess you could _____... Y: What about you, Rii-san? What kind of wish do you have? R: My wish... I hadn't really thought about it much. Let's see... If my wish would really come true... There's someone I'd like to meet. Y: Someone you'd like to meet? R: Yes. Someone I'd like to meet one more time. K: Yeah... Y: So why not try wishing? R: Huh? Is that okay? Y: It's fine! R: Um... okay then! I want to meet, I want to meet, I want to meet! ...Nothing's going to happen. Hahhh... K: Hold it. footsteps R: Huh!? K: Everyone, get back! creaks open K: Hyaaaaaaah! M: Aaaaaah! K: Huh!? M: Um... I brought... some water... Y: Ah, welcome back, Mii-kun! K: Oh, it was Miki... R: Ahhh, you startled us... M: I'm the one who was startled! ...Actually, are you a bit worn out? ____ like you've dropped a naruko during a performance. M: I see, so Rii-san's wish ____... R: That's right, Miki-san. Y: So the person Rii-san wanted to meet was Mii-kun! R: Not just Miki-san - I hope the whole School Living Club is always together! Y: Yeah, that's right! We need to wish for that! R: Huh? What is it, Yuki-chan? Y: Everyone, um... *whisper whisper* All: Okay, yeah... I see! star twinkles Y: Ah, there's one! Okay, let's go! One, two...! All: I wish that next year, and the year after, everyone here can be together! Translation notes: *There are quite a few words and phrases I can't quite make out, which are marked by underscores. *In Japanese, playing cards are referred to as "trumps" ("toranpu"), which is somewhat similar to "stamps" ("sutanpu") - but it's still a silly mistake to make. *When Rii-san starts discussing her wish, the music changes to Megu-nee's theme. Considering Rii-san's reactions later on, I don't think this is a coincidence. (It's also possible that she's thinking of Ruu-chan, but it's unclear whether Ruu-chan exists in anime canon.) *A naruko is a type of wooden clapper used in yosakoi dances. __NOEDITSECTION__